


libraries suck (or maybe not)

by wvlfqveen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (nothing serious), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison would rather be at home, procrastinating on Netflix instead of going to the library right after work on a Tuesday afternoon, but college is great that way.</p><p>But is it all bad? The universe says no in the form of a certain strawberry blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	libraries suck (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is an au taken from this list: http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby
> 
> To those of you who read my got fic: I'm so sorry! I sweat the next chapter is on its way but I'm having trouble with it for some reason so this is me, trying to get on the fic-writing bandwagon again.
> 
> Enjoy my favorite girls :)

Allison entered the library with a sigh, hoisting her laptop bag higher on her shoulder. She had just finished her shift at the little hipster café down the street and she was dead on her feet but she still had to do her research paper for her French lit class. It was Tuesday, so her only solace was that there was barely anyone in the library, especially at this time of the day. She headed straight for her usual table in the back by the windows, pausing momentarily to look at the only other person in that section of the library, who was sitting at the table beside hers, closer to the bookshelves.

They were absorbed in their own laptop, a curtain of strawberry blonde curls obscuring most of their face. Books, all biochemistry-related Allison noted as she approached, were spread out around her. Deadlines, Allison mused. She shook herself and sat down at her table determinedly. Nothing was going to stop her from finishing this assignment.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, the universe had other plans. Only two pages into her assignment; Allison noticed movement from the corner of her eye. She didn’t want to turn but she did anyway, her eyes locking to the other person’s.

She gave a little jolt. They were stunning, with big green eyes and prominent cheekbones. They were frowning. They pointed to her earphones suddenly, and Allison scrambled to take them out.

“Yes?”, she asked politely, letting her curiosity peak through a tiny bit. They had looked so focused when Allison had walked in here; what had distracted them?

“You didn’t hear that, did you?”, they sighed, tilting their head to the direction of the bookshelves.

Allison shook her head and then froze when a quiet but deep moan came from the direction they had pointed at. Their lips thinned.

“Oh”, Allison said “that.”

“Yes, that. It’s been going on for like five minutes, in nearly regular intervals”, they hissed, moving to the chair closer to Allison. Up close they were even more stunning as Allison began to notice other details; they were wearing a black circle skirt that showed off their smooth, long legs, with a pretty flowery top and a black cardigan that was longer than their skirt. They were even wearing black high-heeled pumps. Allison admired their energy; when she didn’t have to go to work, she always wore of old sweatpants and Scott’s old lacrosse t-shirt to the library these days. College had truly managed to drain her this year.

Oh wait, they had said something.

“Oh, sorry, what?”

They gave her a weird look and sighed just as another moan came from around the corner. “We have to do something. I have an assignment due in two days.”

“We’re practically in the same boat”, Allison said, glancing back to her laptop. They pushed their hair back and crossed their legs. Allison kept her eyes on their face.

“Well, I’m going to confront them before this boat sinks any further”, they quipped, and got up, dusting off their skirt.

They gave her a weird look again. Allison felt inexplicably berated. “I’m Lydia, by the way. You coming?”

A groan, louder this time. Allison bit her lip from making a bad, Stiles-like joke, and got up, too, barely glancing at her stuff. Lydia marched around the corner, Allison hot on their heels.

Thankfully, the guilty pair was not fully undressed, but they were grinding pretty hard, and for a second Allison was sure she saw a dick.

Wait…was that…

The strawberry blonde cleared their throat loudly; Danny and Ethan ( _Danny and Ethan!!!)_ paid them no heed; Allison doubted they had even heard them.

She touched Lydia’s shoulder to get their attention and mouthed _“Leave it to me”_. Lydia frowned but said nothing as Allison grabbed a medium-sized book from the nearest shelf.

She weighed it in her hand for a moment and then flung it at Ethan’s back, ignoring Lydia’s shocked sound as Ethan broke apart from Danny in surprise. Danny scrambled to get dressed as he realized they had company and Ethan followed suit.

“Allison, hey!! What are you doing here?”, Danny asked, embarrassment making his voice higher. Danny was not a shy person by nature, she knew, so getting caught having almost-sex in a public place must have done the trick. Allison smirked and crossed her arms.

“Well, I’m here to do what people usually do in libraries. I’d ask you what you’re doing here but…I can see”, she said, heart soaring as Lydia snorted beside her.

“Hey, Lydia. This was her idea, wasn’t it?”, Ethan asked Allison while mock-glaring at Lydia.

Allison gave Lydia a questioning look. “I dated his brother a while ago, and yes, this was my idea.”

“You knew it was them?” Allison asked, surprised, and a little miffed. No matter how funny the situation was, she could have lived happily without seeing Danny's dick.

“Don’t tell my brother”, Ethan pleaded. “He’ll make fun of me for ages.”

“Oh, I won’t. I would never give up such blackmailing material to your brother.”

Ethan sighed in defeat. Allison grinned in amusement as Danny regarded her warily.

“You’re going to tell the gang about this, aren’t you?”

“Yup”, she said, already picturing Stiles rolling on the floor in glee. Danny closed his eyes for a moment, probably picturing the exact same thing.

“Well, it’s been great but you interrupted us in the middle of something so…”, Ethan started, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand with one hand and picking up their bags with the other, ignoring his sound of protest.

“It happens when you’re in public”, Lydia quipped. Ethan rolled his eyes and dragged Danny away as quickly as possible, barely pausing at the doors.

Lydia met her eyes for a moment and then, to Allison’s surprise, she started giggling, eyes crinkling at the corners. Allison joined her, encouraging Lydia to laugh louder, body bending over.

They straightened up after a moment, wiping their eyes and sighing. They stood there, staring at each other happily until Lydia shook herself as if from a trance. “Well, that was fun”, she said, walking back to their tables. Allison followed her, feeling light.

“Not what I expected coming in here, but I’m not complaining.”

Lydia snorted, gathering her stuff. “Well I don’t know about you but I doubt I’ll do any more of this tonight so…you wanna grab something to eat?”

Allison looked at her, surprised. She had expected her to simply say she’s leaving, a polite goodnight; not asking her to hang out? A date?

Allison shook herself mentally and smiled. “Sure. All this second-hand embarrassment got me starving, anyway.”

Lydia grinned and started walking to the exit, Allison joining her with her stuff a moment later. Lydia offered her arm without saying anything; Allison had to struggle to keep her smile from splitting her face as she threaded her arm through hers.

Coming to the library right after work hadn’t been such a bad decision, after all.

 

 


End file.
